


Ten Spins

by sakon



Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: M/M, microfic meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: A collection of ten microfics.
Relationships: Tachibana Sakon/Fujita Zenkichi





	Ten Spins

_**1\. AU.** _

This was his client, the granddaughter of great puppeteer Tachibana Saemon. Zenkichi didn't know who he was expecting, perhaps someone older and more... well, aged, but he certainly wasn't expecting this. 

"I-I'm Tachibana Sako," The woman stuttered and bowed, hair dipping in front of her face prettily. 

Fujita swallowed, looking down at the soft features of her face. A puppet sat lax in her arms, red hair curling down the boyish face. She held it close to her, arms bound to the wood. He smiled, holding his camera closer. 

"I'm the cameraman, Fujita Zenkichi." He smiled, giving a tiny bow, bending his back even lower. 

"But you can just call me Zenkichi, yeah?"

_**2\. Angst** _

The soldier at the door stood somber, a camera in his hands - Sakon knew what was happening. Zenkichi never let people touch it; it was his most prized possession, even as technology got better --- it was always _his._

Sakon knew with dull realization what happened. Dull realization, the pain tense and heavy in his chest, Sakon stared up at the soldier. 

"Tachibana, sir?" The young, green soldier asked, and Sakon couldn't help but look down. The soldier was so young compared to them, and he had looked like Zenkichi when they first had met. When the world seemed bigger than life and when they chased their dreams and never stopped, Zenkichi had loved him and taken his hand. 

He knew what the man would say and braced himself. 

At least, however, they had granted him this parting grace. 

_**3\. Crack/Crossover** _

Sakon stared down at his grubby, tiny hands. They couldn't be any longer than a centimetre, nothing like his human ones. They weren't even humanoid... they were that of an animal, a rat. Sakon turned into a rat in front of Zenkichi. _A rat._

He could just die right there. He could. Akito would take away his memories anyway, what use would it be if he couldn't remember--- you can't remember when you're dead. 

The body in front of him seemed incomprehensibly large and entirely gentle as the smoke billowed away from the room to reveal his form.

Sakon frowned in resignation, looked down at the tiny pads of his hands, and waited in hesitation to watch his response. 

_**4\. UST** _

"Dude, what are you wearing?" 

"Duh, a sweater. It's in fashion." Zenkichi proudly pointed at his sweater, the slit just above his pecs providing spillage for his muscle content. If Sakon could describe it in few words, it was a gaudy open-chested sweater. Except, it wasn't much of a sweater, material straining thin against his chest and the knit fabric revealing slivers of skin. 

Muscles. 

"That's a crop top, man." 

Sakon looked away pointedly, swallowing. Zenkichi seemed to ignore Ukon's comments and stared at Sakon. 

"So, so, how do you like it Sakon?" Zenkichi asked, stepping _closer_ to Sakon. His chest pushed prominently in Sakon's face, and Sakon, swallowing, tried gazing impartially. 

The fabric looked soft and quality, and the fit was more than flattering, but all too tight. It exposed parts of his abs and the tiny blue trail down his stomach to his-

Sakon blushed. 

"It looks... well, Zenkichi-san."

_**5\. Humor** _

"You're not bringing Ukon into bed with us." Zenkichi deadpanned at the puppet, then his boyfriend. 

He didn't mind Ukon. Really, he didn't. 

But he wasn't about to lay in their bed and lay with them. 

"Why not? Afraid a puppet could outperform you?"

"You-"

"Hush, Ukon, you must not say such impolite things." Sakon shushed the both of them. 

_**6\. Adventure** _

"Calm down, please... it's going to be alright." Sakon looked down at the bridge, the waterfall sloshing. They had better jump soon; the safety net wasn't going to be there forever. 

Zenkichi looked down at the waterfall, the safety net so thin in comparison to everything else. At least it was bright orange, he thought. 

"Alright, yeah, _no, but fuck it._ " 

_**7\. Hurt/Comfort -** _

Sakon slumped against his chest, blankly staring at the split wood spreading across the floor. 

"He'll be okay," Zenkichi murmured, staring at the tiny splinters of wood. It was going to be a tough fix; more trouble than it's worth to most shops, but Ukon's a close friend and worth the trouble. And Sakon loved him. 

"Ukon will be fine. We can fix him, okay?"

Muted, Sakon nodded against the fabric of his shirt. 

_**8\. Fluff** _

"I didn't know you liked to draw," Sakon stated, staring at the paper. A girl drawn in the renaissance style skipped over the white sheet, long dress flowing as she had one arm up, the other arm behind her. 

This was art. 

"It was kind of my intro to photography, to be honest." Zenkichi erased a little sketch at the bottom of the page -- one that might've looked like Ukon, it sat above one of him -- and started drawing another photo as Sakon watched. 

_**9\. Romance** _

His head fell against Zenkichi's warm chest as they lazily twirled, not really counting the beats to their steps nor the squares to a waltz --- only simply dancing. 

_**10\. Smut (NSFW)** _

Zenkichi huffed, wiping the sweat from his forehead, body exhausted and basking in the glow --- and Sakon sat there, eyes beading, a strangely calm smile. Really, he was never that calm without Ukon, so it had to be some other type of control keeping him chill. On a whim, they had tried it, and something eerie inside of Sakon awoke. 

Well, at least he could say Sakon really liked this. Zenkichi snapped out of the trance of staring as he heard the soft voice grow strong.

"I didn't say you could finish, Zenkichi," Sakon stated, rather blanky, tapping his foot against the chair. He pulled on the leash, yanking Zenkichi forward and drawing a groan out of him. 

He stared up at Sakon, flushed and half-listening. On his hands and knees, his body felt sore in the right ways, dull and burning. 

"I said wait..." Sakon smiled, trailing a finger down his jaw, "but you didn't." 


End file.
